If I Let You Go
by mspolapotter
Summary: Sequel to What a Girl Wants. Hermione follows Harry back to his apartment after the stunning and confusing confession he made earlier that day.


This is the sequel to the songfic What a Girl Wants. I want to thank everybody who read, favorited and reviewed. I didn't think it would be one of my top oneshots.

Anyhoo, here's another songfic, this time If I let You Go by Westlife. I think you guys should know that this song has an ENORMOUS impact on my life. It's one of the reasons Jaded Emerald came to life.

Please read! kamsahamnida!

* * *

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione screamed into Harry's fireplace after finally recovering. "You will explain to me what just happened _right this instant_!"

Harry lounged on the couch just in front of the fireplace. _Ah, you finally did it, Potter. Congratulations._ Soon enough, emerald flames erupted and the figure of Hermione Granger slowly came to life.

"Can you please dust yourself in there, I just cleaned the carpet, thanks," Harry said in the same tone that Hermione used earlier. Stubbornly, Hermione stepped out of the grate, ashes and all.

"I know for a fact that you don't clean your carpet," Hermione said. "Care to tell me what just happened?"

"Well, you just flooed in and spread dust all over my carpet," Harry said, feigning annoyance and half amused.

"Uh huh," Hermione replied in a not-amused tone. "And what do you mean by that 'thanks for giving the info on how to make me fall in love with you' part?"

"Oh, Hermione, do I really have to say it?" Harry groaned.

"Say what?"

Harry stood up from the couch and cupped Hermione's face in his hands. "Hermione, I love you."

"Since when?" Hermione said in barely a whisper.

"I don't know, exactly," Harry replied. "Since last week, since last year. I may have loved you since the day we first met and I didn't know it."

"What made you decide that?"

"I don't know, really," Harry replied. "But I think this is how it goes.

_Day after day_

_Time passed away _

_And I just can't get you off my mind _

_Nobody knows, I hide it inside _

_I keep on searching but I can't find _

"I just woke up and you're the first thing that popped in my head. I wanted to tell Ron or anybody, really, but I just can't find enough courage in me."

"Well . . . how did you know?"

"I'm still not sure, but I think it began with this.

"I just woke up one day with your name echoing in my head over and over. It's been happening for a long time. Each day that I see you, my stomach does some sort of a somersault and at night before I sleep, I stare at our picture on my phone.

_The courage to show to letting you know_

_I've never felt so much love before _

_And once again I'm thinking about _

_Taking the easy way out _

"I wanted to tell somebody, but I was terribly afraid, so I kept it a secret. I thought about keeping it a secret forever, but I don't think that I could ever let you go.

_But if I let you go I will never know _

_What my life would be holding you close to me _

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? How will I know_

_If I let you go? _

"I thought about what could happen if I let you go. I'd wake up alone every morning. Your smiles will be for someone else. I don't think I could live with that.

_Night after night I hear myself say _

_Why can't this feeling just fade away _

_There's no one like you _

_You speak to my heart _

_It's such a shame we're worlds apart _

"When you were in the States for a month, I actually hoped that you would find someone else, so I could let go of my feelings. So we could be just best friends, and I could act like a true best friend. But the feelings just won't go away."

Hermione was now sitting with him on the couch, listening intently. Almost everything had happened to her as well.

_I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose _

_But sooner or later I gotta choose _

_And once again I'm thinking about _

_Taking the easy way out _

"But if you do find someone else, I might as well Avada Kedavra myself. After all, there's only one Hermione Granger. If I couldn't have her, then I don't want anybody else. I had no choice. I had to tell you, or just let you go.

"Losing you was not an option so I decided to tell you. Now, here we are."

_But if I let you go I will never know _

_What my life would be, holding you close to me _

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me? _

_How will I know_

_If I let you go ? _

_If I let you go ooooh baby _

_Once again I'm thinking about _

_Taking the easy way out _

_Harry stared at Hermione and she stared back._

"I've told you the truth, and now I'm ready to face any consequence, but Hermione . . . I can't afford to lose you. . ."

And slowly, they moved closer and closer to each other until finally, their lips met. Harry kissed Hermione with as much passion as possible, for as long as he could breathe.

"Oh man, I'm so stupid," Harry said, breathless. "I'm really, really sorry for that, Hermione."

"You _are _stupid, Harry," Hermione panted. "Because I've been waiting. All this time I've been waiting for you to either say something or just stay away from me. Jeez, Harry, I love you too."

And with that she pulled him into a sweeter, deeper kiss, which signaled the beginning of one of the best nights of their lives.

_But if I let you go I will never know _

_What my life would be, holding you close to me_

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_But if I let you go I will never know _

_Will I ever see you smiling back at me?_

_How will I know_

_If I let you go ? _

It's weak I know, not as good as the other one, but i hope u still liked it.

Please review thanks :)


End file.
